Ask Jesus
by thecakemasterofpanem
Summary: Got anything to say to Jesus? Send a PM. Though I'm not actually Jesus, He gives me wisdom to answer with His words. I can't promise you it'll be perfect, though. I'll try to be as accurate as I can. Please look at my profile it's really important!
1. Disrespect and 2nd Coming

"Jesus?" I need some answers. Maybe I can't see Him, but I might be able to-

"Yes?"

BUTTERFLIES. Something about that indescribable voice of His... Oh yeah!

"I wanted to ask You why people are so mean and stupid."

"Genesis Chapter 3."

"Huh?"

"In the Bible. There's one on that bookshelf behind you."

"Oh, okay. I'll read it and then get back to You."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"...oooOOOOooh so it's Eve's fault?"

"No."

"Adam's?"

"Nope."

"That snake?"

"Not the snake itself, but what was in the snake."

"...Satan?"

"Yes."

"But...if You came and died to save us from him then why are we still mean and stupid?"

"I gave you freedom of choice. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced to be with Me. If you were in a relationship with someone you didn't like, wouldn't you be upset?"

"Well...yeah. I guess. But why do people who know You still be mean and stupid?"

"Number one, everybody is human. I hear many people say they know Me, when really, they don't want to, so their thoughts and actions contradict what they have said. Lots of others know My name but what they have heard about Me is distorted, so they don't want to see who I really am. Instead, they disrespect Me because Satan is influencing them. They usually don't realize what they're doing or that they have the choice to get to know Me. Within each person though, each has a different situation that has brought them to where they are."

"Why do You let it happen if it hurts You?"

"I can see everything from the beginning to the end and further. Everything that occurs, big or small, is supposed to happen to bring as many people to Me as possible. Unfortunately, that number still won't be as big as I want it to be, since some will stay subject to Satan's lies until I come back. Once I come back, they'll disappear from existence."

"You're coming back?! WHEN?!"

He laughs softly and I get more butterflies.

"My Father knows, but I don't. He hasn't told Me or the angels. (Matthew 24:36) It will be soon, though. If you look closely, you can see that some of the signs of the end are already happening."

"Signs?"

"Revelation Chapter 6. The last book in the Bible."

"Okay, give me a few minutes..."

"I'm in no hurry."

"...I haven't seen any of this stuff."

"If you search around, you'll begin to see it everywhere. There are a few other places that tell signs, like Ezekiel Chapter 33, Verses 30-33."

"But I haven't seen the stars crash to the earth!"

"Not all of the signs have happened yet. All you need to know is that you should live every day like it's your last, since I can't give you the day nor the hour, as scripture says. I know it sounds cliche, but we both know it's better to be prepared than caught off guard. I wouldn't want you to be one of the people hiding when I show My face."

"What's going to happen once You're here?"

"Everyone who wants to come with Me will come. Those who don't will disappear with Satan after everything is finished. So basically, just read the whole book of Revelation. I wouldn't suggest trying to interpret it though, since there's an over-abundance of symbolism and others have placed dates, which can't be done."

"...Am _I_ going to go with You?"

I'm kind of scared now. There's a lot of things I've done that I regret...

"The decision is yours. And don't be afraid. I'm always here to help you. If you truly want to come with Me, I'll know it from your heart. About the things you have done, if you want Me to forget them, all you have to do is ask. I would never leave you to die because of what you have done, no matter how awful your past may seem."

"But what if I do it again?!"

"Ask Me for help to overcome it. It's a choice for you to continue or stop what you're doing. When I forgive you, it's My hope that you mean you don't want to do it again, or at least try to stop. Even if you continue, I don't have any bad feeling towards you. Only towards the person who is using you."

"So...can you forgive me? For everything? And help me stop completely?"

"I forgive you."

I got some more butterflies. And I kind of want to do a happy dance and cry joyfully...Something tells me He's smiling...

"Whenever you find yourself doing it again, think of Me and pull yourself away from what you're doing. Even when you're not doing anything that seems wrong, think of Me and talk to Me so the situation doesn't arrise. Sound alright?"

"Uh huh!"

I can't stop smiling. But I just looked at my clock and realized it's almost elveven at night...

"If you have anymore questions or you just want to talk, I'm always here. I'll let you rest now. You have My heart."

MmmmmmBUTTERFLIES!

"Good night!"

I can feel Him smiling again.


	2. Satan

"Where is Satan mentioned in the Bible?" -NathanEryk

* * *

I'm still here (Cake) so I'll be talking to Him, starting with your question and then He talks first. Is everyone good with that?"

"Sounds good. To respect personal information, I'll call everyone be their username. Another reason I do that is because lots of them have the same names and I don't want anyone to be confused when I address them.

NathanEryk, If you have read the first chapter of this story, than you already know that he's in Genesis and what he did there. Most texts that specifically mention Satan are in the New Testament of the Bible. Almost all warn to stay away from him. You say you have read My book in search of answers and claimed you hadn't found any, but that's because you haven't realized that My enemy is mentioned everywhere. Not by name, but in the thoughts and actions of the people on Earth throughout the entire Bible and continuing into today's world."

Now that I think about it, that's actually really true. "What's the big story with him though? Summed up, that is?"

"I created everything, including My angels. Satan was once called Lucifer, which means 'Morning Star', and he was appointed as one of My messengers, but he is not an angel. 2 Corinthians 11:14 says, 'It shouldn't surprise you that hypocrites exist even among Christians; even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light.' In Isaiah 14:12-15, Lucifer was cast out of My Kingdom because his pride led him to try and overthrow Me. When he left, one third of My angels went with him and they inhabited Earth."

"But if You knew everything would go bad, why did You let it happen?"

"If I wouldn't have allowed bad things to occur, all of you would wonder what it's like to do wrong, and out of curiousity, you would leave Me. By giving you struggles, it can push you to come to Me for help and you'll have a better understanding of right and wrong. When someone goes the wrong way when struggles occur, it's for the growth of people around them."

"Oh...so is that what happens when someone commits suicide?"

"Yes."

That explains a lot.

"Are you ready to move on?"

"Yep!"

"These next verses are relevent to all time periods.

Ephsesians 4:27: 'Don't give the devil a foothold or an opportunity to cause trouble."

Ephesians 6:12: 'We're not dealing with an enemy here on earth that we can see or get our hands on, but with the darkness of spiritual beings who were once in heaven and are now using their authority and power to try and rule the world.'

Luke 22:31: 'Satan is demanding to have you and test your loyalty to Me. He wants to separate you from Me like a farmer sifts wheat.'

Job 1:7: 'The Lord said to Satan, 'From where have you come?' Satan answered the Lord and said, 'I came from Earth where I have been roaming back and forth for a long time.'

1 Peter 5:8: 'Be sober-minded and watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour.'

John 10:10: 'The thief is not interested in feeding the sheep, but rather feeding on them. He wants to steal them and kill them. What I have come to do is save the sheep and give them a whole new life.'"

One of those confuses me. "In the second Ephesians one, does it mean ghosts and stuff?"

"If someone reading wishes to ask about that, they may. I won't get into it here because it will take another chapter."

"Okay."

"I have encountered Satan while I was physically on earth. You may remember when I was tempted by him in the desert, and the times he played the hearts of My closest friends, Peter and Judas.

When I was tempted, I was reaching the end of a 40-day fast, which I did to remove all distractions between My Father and I. Satan confronted Me and tempted Me to turn stones into bread so I wouldn't starve, offered Me the world if I would worship him once (which I certainly did not do), and asked Me to prove who I was by jumping off a cliff to have angels catch me. I would do none of these, since I live by My Father giving Me breath to breathe and the words He speaks, and no one should act foolishly to test God. Some of My desciples wished to write, so I told them. Luke wrote it in his own book of the Bible, Chapter 4, Verses 1-13.

Peter is strong. He didn't want to even tolerate the thought of what I had to do to save all people from the things Satan presses them to do. But it wasn't him talking when he got angry for Me sharing what I was about to go through, and I told Satan to leave. He left, and I explained to Peter that a moment before, he had spoken in favor of My Father, but just then, He did not. Some translations of the Bible make Me sound angry at Peter, but I wasn't. One of my other desciples, Matthew, wrote about this in his book, Chapter 16, Verses 22 and 23.

Another time Peter was influenced was when he saw Me suffering, but denied knowing Me three times. I had earlier told him this would happen, and when he realized what he had done, he ran from where I was to the place where I had prayed the night before. I heard him crying and confessing, although I was miles away. Again, I wasn't upset with him. Matthew 26:69-75.

Most people think the Judas is an awful person. But they don't understand that it was Satan who interferred with his heart and led him to betray Me, not Judas himself. Judas became aware of what had happened once the deal was done and I was carried away. I will never forget the look that crossed his face after he greeted me with a kiss in the garden of Gethsemane, Roman soldiers behind him. I was not angry with him at all, and once he saw that, Satan fled from his body and Judas' face went from innocent to guilty. He was so ashamed that he threw the money away and hung himself. That is what Satan wanted, but I wasn't there to stop it from happening that time. John 13:27."

I feel kind of like crying now...

"I know it's hard, but it's not all for nothing.

1 John 3:8: 'Whoever makes a practice of sinning is of the devil, for the devil has been sinning from the beginning. The reason the Son of God (Me) appeared was (and is) to destroy the works of the devil.'

Luke 10:18: 'Soon Satan will fall from the sympathy of heaven as quick as lightning when the angels see what he will do to Me.'

Satan is still around doing everything I don't want him to do. But I'm still here too, and he will be rewarded with suffering for all the trouble he has caused.

NathanEryk, the book of Revelation also provides more insight, especially in chapters 9,12,13,17, and 20. It covers more about what will happen when I come back. Elly (Cake) has a personal description of what Satan looks like, if you want an idea. She has seen what he looks like disguised as a person, but if she saw the real thing, it would be too much for her to handle. For anyone to handle, really. I would like to hear back from you to know if this helped at all, and if there are any more questions you would like Me to answer. Your question was very good. However, it can't be covered in a form of writing such as this. Thank you for asking."

You can PM me too if you don't want to talk about it all over another chapter. Long story short with this chapter, Satan just sucks.

"Elly, I know you hate him but it's better to avoid him than agrivate him to where he wants to come after you more than he usually does."

"Right, sorry!"


	3. Uneccessary

Hey Jesus, it's me Ed  
I was just thinking the other day about wastewater recycling in the drought stricken US city that I live in. So when I turn on my tap there's a lot of filtered urine in there but it's not just recycled human urine, it's recycled everything urine. I just think about all of all the creatures that excreted that water over and over, going back eons! Now, after I realized that, drinking water has become a really exciting thing for me. Just think, my next drink could be purified trilobite urine, or dinosaur urine, or the bladder contents of a plesiosaur! The freakin' Lock Ness Monster's urine in my mouth! What a great time to be alive!  
But I guess my question is, did your godly urine also enter into Earth's water cycle, so that everyone can say they drank at least a few molecules of Jesus's urine?

* * *

...

Uuuuuuummm...I don't think I'm going to say anything about this. Jesus?

"Answering your question here isn't going to do anything as far as helping people goes, which I'm sure you're aware of. As true as it is that your question is very immature, I'm not upset. Both Elly and I were expecting things like this to happen. I did create the body systems in all life on earth anyhow...

Some of the things you have referenced aren't real. I hope you know that. I would know because I've created everything you've ever come into contact with. Man-made objects are made with materials I already created. The downside is that the snake in Chapter 1 and the point of focus in Chapter 2 made it so that if you don't make stuctures, you'll have a tough time surviving. Thank My Father for allowing you to have what you need to survive.

Would you like Me to send you some rain? All you have to do is ask.

I support recycling because it bothers Me when someone throws some trash into My trees, grass, bodies of water, etc. Unfortunately, Satan has manipulated people (some more so than others) to be extremely wasteful, which will eventually catch up to them along with everyone else. It's so bad that it's come to the point where people have to recylce waste water. For that, I'm sorry, but I gave you freedom of choice.

The answer to your question would be no. I was here too long ago for that to be possible. All of it would have eventually gone to the ocean and decompose into the land it comes into contact with along the way. If any of it were to actually reach the ocean, the salt would delute it. It's a long, complicated process. And you said you were from the United States. I lived on the other side of the world from where you are, so it wouldn't even reach you.

Those of you that read this, it may bother you. Start buying bottled water if you don't feel safe drinking from the tap, even if it's purified.

Ed, please don't make yourself look more immature than you already have. I don't want somebody else to come back and insult you for trying to bring it back up. It's uneccessary. I care for you, but I would appreciate it if you started to think about more important things in your time, such as reading what I've inspired people to write in the Bible. You'd be surprised how interesting it can be. Thank you for at least giving some of your time to talk to Me. I really appreciate that."


	4. I Love You Anyway

"The Pharisees had a problem with always trying to get Me to say something that would make Me look false. Some of the things I told them about I had hoped were not true, but sadly, I still see it even now. To know that I've done and still do everything I can for you, and find out that it's still not enought, it hurts. My goal is to show you what you're missing, that someday you'll let Me in and accept what I'm telling you. If you were standing right in front of me, and you put your fingers through My hands where the nails went through them, what would you say? That's the point of this story. I want you to talk to Me so I can help you and be with you, because I love you. It's not cliche. It's the truth.

John 8:42-47. It's what I don't want to say to you, but sometimes I have to. This is what I had to tell the Pharisees. And you're not a Pharisee. Please don't turn away and make yourself a slave of something worse...

'If God were your heavenly Father, you would respect Me, because I came from Him. I didn't come on My own. He is the One who sent Me. Why is it that you don't understand what I'm saying? Because you don't want to believe what I'm telling you. Your spirit is being controlled by Satan. He has had murder in his heart from the beginning, and you've had murder placed in your hearts since you've known Me. He indulged in his pride until he went beyond forgiveness and there was no truth left in him. He's the father of lies and of everything evil. Why do you hate Me? Is is because I tell you the truth? Can you prove that I have lied or that I'm a sinner? If not, then why don't you believe that what I'm telling you about Myself is true? If God is your Father, then you should be able to understand what God is trying to tell you. The reason you can't is that you haven't really accpeted the Father.'

Is this true for you? Even if it is, it doesn't have to be. You always have a choice to turn away from Satan and the way he has made the world. I will forgive you for everything you have done, and I will hold you in my arms until you've cried all the tears you can possibly cry out, and when it's over, I'll look you in the eyes and tell you that I love you. It doesn't matter what you've done. I want to be with you anyway. I want to be with you even though you pretend I don't exist, even though it hurts to watch you go through the motions, suffering, when all you have to do is call My name, and life could be different. You're SO close. Will you turn in My direction? Just once?


	5. Circumcision

I'm wondering if your sacrifice covered the whole circumcision thing? I know your father was hardline anti-foreskin, and he probably wouldn't be too happy to see a uncircumcised dude running around heaven, assuming you don't wear pants in heaven. I mean, I would wear pants, if I had to, but I'd rather not. Anyway, its good to have someone to talk to, verily.  
-Ed

* * *

Just going to let Jesus do all the talking this time. -Cake(Elly)

"Ed, I'm very glad to hear that you will try to be more mature. I very much appreciate it!

As far as circumcision goes, it was important in the Old Testament since it was a way of marking My Father's chosen people. The tradition is carried on today, but it doesn't have to be done.

Here are some Bible verses from the New Testament that address circumcision:

1 Corinthians 7:19: 'In our relationship with Christ, whether we're circumcised or not doesn't make any difference. What really matters is whether or not we love Him and obey His commandments.'

Galatians 5:2-6: 'Look, I Paul, am telling you that if you allow yourselves to be circumcised because you think that's the only way to become a child of God, then what Christ has done for you means absolutely nothing. I'm trying to get across to you that if anyone allows himself to be circumcised as a means of salvation, then he's on a track that obligates him to keep all the other ancient rituals spelled out by Jewish law. If you do that, then you've cut yourself off from God's salvation which He offers you through Christ. Those who want to save themselves by keeping the law have stepped outside the sphere of God's grace. With the help of the Holy Spirit, we continue to hold on by faith and put our hope in Christ, eagerly waiting for the completion of His plan of salvation. Christ's love for us doesn't depend on whether we've been circumcised or not. The thing that matters to Him is that we demonstrate our faith in Him by works of love.'

There are many more that repeat this. Spiritually, you must circumcise the evil from your heart.

About the laws of Moses, it's obvious that then 10 Commandments still apply to today because the sins commited years ago are still happening. With sacrifices and etc, most of those no longer apply because My Father sent Me and I became the sacrificial Lamb, on which all sins were laid, so there is no need to give burnt offerings or sacrifices now.

And just so you know, there won't be pants in Heaven. But we're not naked either. We have white robes. And sashes. You'll get to pick what color you want your sash to be, but don't decide now, because there are a million other colors in Heaven that you haven't seen on Earth.

I'm glad you enjoy talking with Me! Thank you for sharing!"


	6. Non-believers

Bedsides praying for them, how do you deal with atheists, especially when you hear what they say about God?  
-dumplingsofbolin

* * *

"I've told Elly before, so she knows. Would you like to tell, Elly?"

"If You want me to..."

"I would like that."

"Okay!

Dumplingsofbolin, I struggle a lot in terms of living among people who don't have a clue who Jesus is and love to show it. A lot. And you're right that you should pray for them, since it may really help them later on when they realize something's missing. If they don't ever realize that, well, you know who's side they're on.

The best thing you can do besides praying is to show them kindness and respect, although you don't believe the same things as them. And this applies to everyone, not just to Athiests. They may not support that you're being kind to them, and maybe they'll even make fun of you for it, but that's how God's people work. We're separate from others because we seem strange to them by doing what is right.

Don't try to shove the Gospel down their throats, because that will only make things worse. Do not lecture them, make snappy comebacks when they insult you, or go door to door and try and sell books. Nobody will take you seriously when that happens.

You have to show them that they can be comfortable with you, that you don't hate them because of what they do or believe. However, be careful not to become lower by trying to be more like them when they have no faith.

In short, be kind, but be careful."


	7. Emptiness and Fullness

(Sorry if this seems stupid to you. -_-')...When I was 8, I saw my little brother die before my eyes. I went through a 4 year grief period with a actual hole in my "heart." I could feel it there. Then when I was 12, I went back to you. A few minutes after that, I could feel something piercing the hole and it hurt, but in a good way. It felt like it was filling up with "light." I was crying moments later. I still feel it now. When I think about you for a while, my "heart" feels like its full of "light." When I think about something else for a while, the "light" dims. My question is, what is that? I know it probably isn't in the bible and I don't want to make this too hard for you to answer, sorry if it is. You don't have to answer this, if you don't want to. But either way, have a nice day. :)

-Miriam Colonomos

* * *

"AAAAWW! That's so sad! I'm sorry to hear that! I don't know what's going on though, so again, Jesus can have this one."

"Miriam, never say that anything you tell Me is stupid. I am here to listen to everything you want to talk about. I'll listen when you're angry and yelling, I'll listen when all that comes out are tears, I'll listen when you're jumping up and down and laughing because something amazing has happened.

Your brother is in a safe place. I keep watch over him always, and he is at peace. When I come back, you'll see him again. And that is a promise.

The hole that you have been feeling has revealed itself when your heart was broken, and it was a sign that you had a piece of you missing, and we both knew it.

When you came to Me at 12, I was overjoyed to meet with you! I filled the emptiness in your heart with My love, but the hurt you felt during this was to remind you that even though I live within you, there will still be pain in this life. It often happens where someone meets Me, and it's overwhelming for a moment. When you think of Me, I show you My love and you feel your heart being filled. The things that distract you from Me won't fill you up, and even if they do, it will only be fleeting. That is why the light dims.

If you don't think of Me all the time, I have no problem with it. It's very difficult as a human to think only of one thing for long periods of time. If you find yourself straying, you always have the choice to come back and I'll be waiting for you. But if you want to stray a little further for the time being, know that it's a chance for you to learn that what I have said is true, and your faith will be renewed.

Stay strong, Miriam. Even if it feels like I'm not there, I'm really standing right next to you."


	8. Awkwardness

Hey Jesus. It's me again, Ed  
I was wondering if it ever gets awkward in Heaven? After reading the part of the Bible about Sodom and Gomorrah, I'd be awfully embarrassed if I happened to bump into Lot and his daughters, in the afterlife. I mean, I couldn't help but think about what happened in that cave and I'm afraid I'll say something inappropriate.

* * *

"I understand that a lot of things happening over the expanse of time can make a person wonder about awkwardness in Heaven.

Lot has done nothing wrong; he became a victim of the sin of others. Although his wife and daughters left Sodom with him, his wife was worldly enough to look back after the angels had instructed them not to, and she became a pillar of salt. Lot's daughters didn't look back, but they were still wicked in the sense of what they have done to their father. The children they bore became leaders of two of Israel's enemies, the Moabites and the Ammonites. Neither his wife nor his daughters will be among My people when I come back.

In Heaven, nothing we say will make anyone even the least bit uncomfortable. We will live together in peace, and will all be friends. The sin from the past will no longer be mentioned; there's no reason for it. During the thousand years in which Satan is bound once I return, all of My people will be able to see why the those they have loved may not be in Heaven.

Overall, there's nothing you will say that would effect someone negatively.

Revelation Chapter 21, Verse 4."


	9. Can You Do Something

Hello, Jesus. I'm sorry. This is the first time I'm doing this kind of thing so I feel kinda awkward...

I have a friend whom I love so much. She is a Muslim. I've been her friend for 7 years. All these years I've always prayed that You would grant me courage to share the Gospel with her. It didn't go well. Although I finally shared the Gospel, she didn't react in the way I hoped. I knew I shouldn't expect much, but all these 7 years spent in vain.

My question is:  
1. Suppose we both die and we meet You, would You hate me because I'm unsuccessful in evangelizing her?  
2. Some Calvinist friends told me that if she doesn't believe in You, it means she has been predestined/preordained to be condemned eternally in Hell. Is this true, Jesus? Did you predestined her to be a Muslim and to send her to hell?  
3. This is more like a request (and rant) than a question. Jesus, I know very well that You love her much more than I do. In Your eyes, she's a very precious girl, a princess, a beloved daughter of Yours. Am I right? So why haven't you do anything to draw her to You? I feel like I want to give up and just let You do all the work. Look... A lot of Muslims in Arab, Palestine, and other Middle Eastern countries claim to have seen You either in their dream or in vision, and they all become a Christian not long after that. Why can't the same thing happen to my friend? You love her as much as You love the Arabs and Palestinians, don't You?

Thank you and forgive me if I sound rude and disrespectful. -PyroMystic

* * *

"I very much enjoy that you have decided to speak with Me! There's no need to feel awkward.

First of all, I understand how difficult it is to try and enlighten someone of another religion. Often times, I find that they are afraid to know the truth because they've been told by others above them not to believe it. They don't want to be punished for knowing the truth and sharing it. Otherwise, they don't wish to hear. I'm happy that you've managed to be a friend to this girl for such a long time, despite your cultural differences. I know she hasn't accepted Me now, but if you continue to be a kind friend, you can show Me to her indirectly through the things you say and do, and she may eventually be willing to give it a try. Don't think that you've wasted years.

The answer to your first question is no. Like I said, telling someone about Me can be extremely difficult. They have the choice to listen or to turn away. Even if they turn away, I don't hate them. They receive chances until the very end of their life. Once they're gone, they sleep until I come back (John 11:11-15). What I really love is that you even _tried_ to share Me with someone. Everyone has failures, but from them they learn how to improve. Although having her accept Me would be ideal, the fact that you did something is amazing! Thank you for that!

Matthew 10:27-31: 'Whatever I tell you in our evening get-togethers, feel free to preach during the day. What I tell you privately may be told publicly. There's nothing secret about my mission. Don't fear that you might be killed. They may kill your body, but they cannot take away your eternal life. God is the only One who has power over eternal life and death. Remember that God never loses sight of you. Look at the sparrows and see how little they're valued, and yet not one of them dies without God noticing it. In fact, God even knows the number of hairs you have on your head. So don't be afraid; you're worth more than a sky full of sparrows.'

Another text you can read is Matthew 10:34-39.

The answer to your second question is also no. I don't create someone just to throw them away. That makes no sense. It would be like an artist creating his/her best work just to burn it after it's finished. No one is preordained to burn. Remember that hell is not an actual place. When I return and the Final Judgment happens, the wicked will disappear from existence, including Satan. Threatening that someone will burn in hell is a lie.

You are right that I love her very much, as I love all people. I have so much love to offer, you wouldn't possibly be able to comprehend it. Not even a little. There is a story of someone asking Me how much I love them, and then I stretch out my arms and die on the cross. I love you even more than that. There's so much that I love each individual equally at the same time. It's hard to explain in a way that you can understand...

You may not have witnessed it, or you have without knowing it, but I give her chances to meet Me every day, as I do with everyone else. Remember though, I have also given everyone freedom of choice. My enemy, Satan, works hard to lead people away from Me, and even though I allow it, it's because you have to go through hell to let Me grow within you. If you weren't concerned about your friend, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, since you wouldn't feel a real need to. I give you what you can handle. Not everyone can withstand seeing Me in dreams and visions. It takes time. Elly knows a few things about this."

"Yeah actually! A lot of the time I feel like He hasn't done anything to make me really want to be somebody for Him. I went on a mission trip and got jealous because everyone else was getting their lives changed and I felt nothing. But then I figured out that mission trips aren't where I'm strong. This story you're reading right now, it's the product of the Holy Spirit speaking through me, and that's where I'm strong - in translating divinity to English. (I should really learn some other languages.) I think you and your friend are strong somewhere for Christ, but you just haven't run into it yet."

"Thank you, Elly."

"Yup!"

"PyroMystic, I would like for you to continue being a friend, and be kind but don't stress My Word upon her if she doesn't wish to hear it. Pray for her and her situation, so that she can be open to Me when the time comes. Have patience. Have faith. Have hope. Thank you for asking honestly. It means a lot."


End file.
